New Ending
by QuinSeparable
Summary: I just rewrote an ending to Newsies. Something that I submitted to Emu's contest.
1. 1

You all know the drill, I do not own any of the newsies, only Horseshoe. There. It's up here. Nobody sue me (not like you'd get much outta me anyway!)  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Nevah fear, Brooklyn is here." Spot Conlon said as he and some of the other Brooklyn newsies emerged from their hiding places on the roof.  
  
"It's Brooklyn!" Mush cried from below. Fourteen-year-old Horseshoe looked down below from his hiding place. He watched as Manhattan newsies began to soak the Crib.   
  
Then, like the others, Horseshoe pulled out his slingshot and began to fire at the older men.  
  
"Alright I give up!" Racetrack said and put his hands into the air. Then, without warning, kicked a member of the Crib in the 'family jewels'.  
  
Horseshoe smirked.   
  
"Hey, Spot!" Jack called from below. The Brooklyn leader swung down, and the two leaders spit-shook.  
  
Horseshoe saw and began to complain to himself. The leadahs hardly do anythin'. The followers do all the woik!  
  
Horseshoe looked down just as Skittery got punched.  
  
"Are you alright?" David asked above the noise. Before Skittery could answer, he was push up and punched the Scabber in the face.  
  
Spot went up to the gates. The Brooklyn newsies that were on the roof scrambled down to help open them.  
  
Spot pulled the gates open, and the rest of the Brooklyn army came rushing in. The fought the outnumbered Crib back. The newsies began to cheer.  
  
"Jack! Boys! Freeze!" Bryan Denton yelled at the newsies, Horseshoe included. "Freeze!"  
  
"Alright guys!" Jack said. Just before the picture was taken, Pie Eater stepped over to the left a little, and stepped on David's foot.  
  
The camera flashed.  
  
"We weren't ready!" Snitch complained.  
  
"Yeah!" Boots agreed.  
  
"I was." Jack replied, then looked over at Horseshoe, who somehow managed to get into the picture.  
  
"Who're you?" Specs asked, echoing Jack's question.   
  
"Horseshoe." Horseshoe replied.   
  
"Yup." Spot put in. "Here's one a me most trusted Brooklyn newsies."  
  
Denton walked over to the group. "I'll meet you guys at Tibby's tomorrow."  
  
"Alright." David replied.  
  
As Denton walked away, Jack turned to Spot. "You wanna stay at the Lodgin' House with us?" He looked over to Horseshoe, who seemed to be studying the cobblestones. Spot nodded. "Shoa."   
  
Jack called out to Horseshoe. "You wanna stay too?"  
  
Horseshoe shrugged. "Don't matta to me."  
  
"Alright." Jack replied as he and the others walked toward the Lodging House.  
  
"My eye hoits." Snoddy complained.  
  
"Quit yer bawlin'." Jake told him.  
  
"Shaddup." Snoddy retorted.  
  
"Knock it off you two." Swifty said.  
  
"Jack." David called.  
  
"Yeah?" Jack turned and asked.  
  
"We're going to go home. It's late." David replied.  
  
"Alright." Jack replied.  
  
"'Bye Cowboy!" Les called as he and David turned and walked away.  
  
"See ya." Jack replied.  
  
"Yeah." David replied as he and Les headed home.   
  
Race walked up to Horseshoe. "So, how'd ya get yer name? It ain't 'cause yer good on bettin' on horses is it?"   
  
"Nope." Horseshoe replied. "Before I became a newsie, I shod da hooves of woik horses."  
  
"Oh." Racetrack replied, seemingly a little disappointed.  
  
Jack sighed.  
  
"What'sa matta Cowboy?" Spot asked.  
  
"It's Crutchy." Jack started. "I couldn't get 'im outta da Refuge."   
  
"It's alright." Mush started. "He'll be alright."  
  
"You ain't eva been in there, Mush." Jack replied angrily. "It's bad."  
  
"He's got Ten-Pin and the odders in there. 'Sides he can take a himself." Pie Eater said.  
  
"I'se just worried about Snyder. He ain't fond a Crutch ya know." Jack replied.  
  
"He'll be alright." Snoddy repeated as the newsies entered the Lodging House.  
  
"Heya Kloppman." Jack said as they walked in. "Put Spot and Horseshoe down fer a bed."  
  
"Horseshoe?" Kloppman repeated.  
  
"Spot's friend." Itey replied.  
  
"Alright." Kloppman replied. The newsies headed toward the bunkroom.  
  
"So, we's meetin' Denton at Tibby's tomorrow, right?" Snipeshooter asked.   
  
"Dat's right." Kid Blink said. "Didn't ya hear 'im?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'se just makin' shoa." Snipeshooter replied.  
  
"Dat's a first." Skittery remarked.  
  
"Knock it off." Dutchy said to the two. "It's time tah go tah bed."  
  
Soon the lights went out.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The next day, all the newsies were sitting in Tibby's.  
  
"Denton's late." Skittery remarked.  
  
"He ain't." Bumlets argued.   
  
"Yeah he is." Skittery replied.  
  
"Hey guys! Big time!" Denton said as he walked into Tibby's, holding a paper up high.  
  
The newsies clamored around to get a good look at the paper.  
  
"Lemme see!" Tumbler, one of the shorter newsies exclaimed.  
  
"You ain't even in da piture!" Slider, another of the younger newsies, remarked.  
  
"Neither are you!" Tumbler retorted.  
  
The two young boys were soon fighting on the floor.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Jack called. "Knock it off yous two!"  
  
The two boys immediately stopped.  
  
"Where's me piture, where's me piture?" Spot asked.  
  
"What is that, Jack? Is that all about us?" Boots asked.  
  
"A course!" Bumlets said as he rubbed his knuckles in Boots' hair.  
  
"Stop it!" Boots said, pulling away from the older newsie.   
  
"Hey, Jack! You look like a gentleman!" Mush exclaimed, putting his finger on Jack's picture.  
  
"Mush, get yer fingers off of my face!" Jack exclaimed as he brushed Mush's fingers away from the paper.  
  
"Yeah, you might ruin his 'good looks'!" Jake remarked.  
  
"Shaddup!" Jack replied good-naturedly.  
  
"Denton, I can't believe you got us on the front page!" David exclaimed.  
  
"You got yourselves on the front page. Now we have to make sure you stay there for a long time." Denton remarked.  
  
"So what?" Skittery asked. "You get your piture in da papes and what does that getcha?"  
  
"What are you talkin' about?" Horseshoe exclaimed. "It means we're somebodies!"  
  
"No it doesn't." Skittery remarked.  
  
"What's the matta wit you? You get yer picture in the papes, yer famous! And when your famous you get anything you want! That's what so great about New Yawk!" Racetrack exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah Skittery!" Horseshoe replied.  
  
(Goes into the singing of 'King of New York')  
  
At the end of the song, Bumlets spins on the fan, then lands.  
  
The newsies gathered around a table.  
  
"So give me some ideas!" Jack exclaimed. "We need to do something that'll get the other papes attention."  
  
"How 'bout a rally?" Kid Blink suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" Jack replied. "Dat's great! A rally -a newsie rally! We can get all the kids in New Yawk tah come!"  
  
"Where could we host it, Jack?" David asked.   
  
"Irving Hall, where Medda sings!" Jack exclaimed. "She'd let us use it!"  
  
"Yeah!" the newsies agreed and began to murmur amongst themselves.  
  
"Yeah. Me an' Spot an' Dave could be the speakers there." Jack said.  
  
"I don't know." David said. He didn't like to be up in front of the crowds.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Dave. Yous will just be tawkin' tah other newsies!" Racetrack pointed out.  
  
David was silent for a minute. "Alright." he finally agreed.  
  
"Hey guys, to our man Denton!" Itey said.  
  
"Yeah!" Snitch agreed as the newsies raised their glasses in a toast.   
  
"To our man Denton!" the newsies said in unison.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Meanwhile, Crutchy was walking into Snyder's office to take away the dinner dishes.  
  
"Heya, Mr. Snyder! How was yer supper?" Crutchy asked, but Snyder didn't respond. Snyder was more engulfed in the paper than to hear what Crutchy was saying.  
  
Crutchy, though, didn't seem to mind. He walked over to pick up the dishes when he saw what Snyder was looking at.  
  
"Jack?" he asked himself without realizing that he said this aloud.  
  
Snyder turned to Crutchy. "You know this boy?"  
  
"No!" Crutchy replied. "He jus' looks like my . . ." he search for something to say. "Brother! He looks like me older brother, Jack!"  
  
Snyder looked unconvinced. He had some of the information that he wanted. "Where does this boy live?"  
  
"Um," Crutchy started. He wasn't very good at lying. "It ain't me brother. I don't know where 'e lives!"  
  
Snyder looked at Crutchy, but Crutchy lowered his head. "Goodbye Mr. Snyder." Crutchy said as he walked out of the room.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"I'll put down 2 bits." Kid Blink said as he, Race, Specs, and Skittery played poker, although Race was winning. Horseshoe and Mush watched.  
  
The newsies heard footsteps. They turned to see Warden Snyder. Horseshoe's eyes became wide and he ran up the stairs very noisily.  
  
Everyone turned and watched him run. Kid Blink followed him up the stairs.  
  
"If ya wanna get away without being noticed, it's a good idea to go up da stairs quieter." Kid Blink said.  
  
"I had tah get away from 'im!" Horseshoe exclaimed.  
  
"Who?" Kid Blink asked.  
  
"Snyda!" Horseshoe responded as if it were obvious.  
  
Kid Blink could hear Snyder talking with Kloppman.  
  
"He's an escaped criminal and possibly dangerous." Snyder was saying. Kid Blink knew that Snyder was talking about Cowboy.  
  
"Why?" Kid Blink asked Horseshoe.  
  
"Let's see, I pickpocketed, stole, escaped from the Brooklyn Refuge, am an orphan and so on." Horseshoe replied. Suddenly, they heard some footsteps coming upstairs.  
  
"Snyda!" Kid Blink said, but the two found that that wasn't the case. It was Kloppman.  
  
"Snyder's going to try to get a search warrant to search here!" Kloppman exclaimed. "We gotta warn Jack before he comes back!"  
  
"Where is Jack?" Kid Blink asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kloppman said. "He came in when Snyder was here, then left quickly."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sarah Jacobs looked out her bedroom window.   
  
"Did you sleep out there all night?" she asked the boy laying on the fire escape.  
  
"Yeah." Jack replied.  
  
"Why?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Nottin'. Just felt like it." Jack lied.  
  
"Why didn't you wake us up? We could have given you a place to sleep." Sarah asked.  
  
"It alright." Jack replied.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Nah." Jack replied.  
  
Sarah smiled. "I know that you're lying."  
  
Jack smirked.   
  
"Go to the roof. I'll be up there in a few minutes." Sarah replied.  
  
Jack walked to the roof. He played around until Sarah reappeared.  
  
"Come here." she said as she set some breakfast down. Jack walked over and began to eat hungrily.  
  
"Jack," Sarah started. "You should hear my my father says about you."  
  
"Nottin' bad I'se hope." Jack joked.   
  
Sarah laughed. "No. He's so proud of you and David."  
  
Jack smiled. "Ya know, when the strike's over, I wanna get outta here and go to Santa Fe."  
  
Sarah suddenly looked gloomy. "Why?"  
  
"I dunno. It's just that I've been livin' here me whole life; I want a change." Jack replied.  
  
Sarah turned to hide her hurt feelings. "I have to go get ready for work."  
  
"Sarah," Jack said. "It's not that I don't like it here, it's just, uh." He had no clue what to say to her. "Well, nobody has eva cared wether or not I stayed or go."  
  
"David and Les do. The other newsies do. I do." Sarah replied.  
  
"I dunno." Jack said. "It's just been a dream of mine."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


	2. 2

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kloppman, Horseshoe, Spot, and Kid Blink were hanging around the Lodging House.   
  
"When was Snyda supposed tah come back?" Horseshoe asked.  
  
Kloppman shook his head. "I dunno."  
  
"Ya know, it's dangerous for us to just stay here." Spot said. "Horseshoe and me at least."  
  
"Well, Jack's 'ere too." Kloppman said. "It's dangerous for him too."  
  
Suddenly they saw a figure approach.   
  
"Is it Denton?" Spot asked. "What would 'e be doin' here?"  
  
"No it ain't!" Horseshoe exclaimed. "It's Snyda!"   
  
Snyder walked up to Kloppman just as Horseshoe turned and ran into the Lodging House.  
  
"I want to search this place." Snyder said.  
  
"I can't allow you without a warrant." Kloppman said. He knew no one could get a search warrant that fast.   
  
Then, as if to prove him wrong, Snyder produced the search warrant. "I guess you'll have to." He said, grinning wickedly.  
  
"How'd you get one so fast?!" Kloppman exclaimed as he saw Kid Blink starting to slip into the Lodging House. Kloppman knew that he had to give him time to warn Jack and the others.  
  
"Let's say I have some good connections." Snyder said as he started to walk toward the Lodging House.   
  
"With who?" Kloppman asked.  
  
"Let me through!" Snyder said.  
  
"With who?" Kloppman repeated.  
  
"Mr. Pulitzer, Mr. Seitz and the police chief." Snyder answered.  
  
Well, Spot thought to himself. Now we's know how 'e got da warrant so quick.  
  
Snyder pushed his way in-between Spot and Snyder.  
  
"Don't interfere either, unless you want to go to jail." Snyder said directly to Kloppman. Snyder turned and walked inside and headed straight for the bunkroom.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kid Blink knew that he had to warn Jack, though he was sure Horseshoe had already.  
  
But Horseshoe don't know dat Snyda's gotta warrant eidder. Kid Blink thought to himself as he raced upstairs.  
  
"Jack!" he said as he ran into the bunkroom. "Ya gotta go! Snyda's 'ere!"  
  
Jack spun around and looked at Blink. "You're serious?"  
  
"Yeah!" Kid Blink said. "Didn't Horseshoe tell ya?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "I ain't seen 'im."   
  
"Den it's a good thing I got 'ere. Go! Snyda's gotta warrant!" Kid Blink exclaimed.   
  
Jack raced for the window. He grabbed some rope and threw it out the window. His escape.  
  
When he was almost out of the window, Snyder burst through the room.   
  
"After him!" he called to the other police officers that he had brought with him. Jack looked around and laughed. No one came.  
  
"Where dey at, Snyda?" Jack asked mockingly.  
  
Snyder gave him an more evil smile. "Look down."  
  
Jack looked down and saw that the police officers were below him. He was trapped.  
  
Or at least that's what Snyder thought. Jack climbed onto the windowsill, then grabbed a ledge above him. He pulled up and went onto the roof and climbed down the fire escape.  
  
"What?!" Snyder exclaimed. He wasn't expecting this. He turned when a police officer ran up the stairs, sounding like he was dragging someone.  
  
Kid Blink turned as well and saw that the police officer had Horseshoe. As he turned back around, his eyes met Snyder's and Blink felt a chill run down his spine.  
  
He didn't like that evil glare he saw there.  
  
Blink backed away from him, but another police officer grabbed Blink.  
  
"You can't arrest me! I didn't do anythin' wrong!" Blink exclaimed when the officer put handcuffs on him.  
  
"Yes, you did." Snyder replied calmly.  
  
"What?!" Blink exclaimed.  
  
"Helped a fugitive escape." Snyder replied.  
  
Kid Blink glared at Snyder, then watched in horror as Snipeshooter, Tumbler, and Slider came up the stairs, only to be caught by some of Snyder's police officers and arrested.  
  
"What did dey do?!?!" Kid Blink exclaimed.  
  
"Assault." Snyder replied.  
  
"Assault!?!?!?" Kid Blink and Horseshoe exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Yes, when you attacked the Crib."   
  
"We did it outta self defense ya twit!" Horseshoe said angrily.   
  
Snyder glared at Horseshoe for a moment, then pointed to Snipeshooter. "And he is wanted for theft."  
  
Horseshoe looked at Kid Blink helplessly.  
  
The police officer and Snyder walked downstairs. Kloppman and Spot were at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Why are these five arrested?!" Kloppman exclaimed.  
  
Snyder gave a smug look. "Many reasons. They're all under arrest for assault, the one with the eyepatch is also under arrest for helping a fugitive escape. The younger one here (meaning Snipeshooter) is wanted for theft, and this one (Horseshoe) is wanted for many things in Brooklyn. Theft, assault, escape from the Refuge here and in Brooklyn, and attempted murder."   
  
Horseshoe glared at him. "How many times do I hafta tell you I'se was framed?!"  
  
Snyder only shrugged him off and led them toward the court.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack, who had been watching the whole thing from the alley nearby, began to follow at a safe distance.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
In court, the bailiff read the five newsies their rights.  
  
"Judge E. A. Monahan presiding." the bailiff said.  
  
The five were brought before the judge one by one. Tumbler and Slider were sentenced to two months in the House of Refuge. Kid Blink, six, unless he told Jack's whereabouts, and Horseshoe was sentenced for six months in Manhattan, then until he was 18 in Brooklyn, then, if found guilty for attempted murder, be sent to jail for another fifteen years.  
  
Of course, Kid Blink, or the others wouldn't tell where Jack was (and in each case, none of them really knew where he was anyway).  
  
The police officers and Snyder turned and walked out of the courtroom.  
  
As the five newsies were about to head toward the Refuge, Oscar and Morris Delancey, and Weasel showed up.  
  
"Ya lookin' for Cowboy?" Oscar asked. Kid Blink wanted to hit him so bad, but couldn't.   
  
Oscar and Morris seemed to realize what he was thinking.   
  
"What's wrong, Blinky? Can beat us up without Cowboy around to save ya?" Oscar asked, laughing.  
  
Weasel laughed, but turned to Snyder. "We know Cowboy's around 'ere somewhere."  
  
"Where?" Snyder asked.  
  
Weasel leaned forward and whispered, though Horseshoe and Kid Blink heard what he said.  
  
"Look behind you." Weasel whispered.  
  
Snyder spun around so fast, he knocked into Horseshoe, who was being held by the police officer next to Snyder. Horseshoe was sent sprawling to the ground. He was roughly picked up by the police officer.  
  
"Sullivan!" Snyder called out. "I know you're here. Unless you want you're friends here to be sent to the Refuge, I suggest that you come out."  
  
"Don't do it Cowboy!" Tumbler called. Snyder turned and smacked him across the face. Kid Blink exploded and jerked out of the police officer's grasp and rammed into Snyder, his hands still behind handcuffed behind his back.  
  
Horseshoe also jerked out of the grasp of the police officer that held him.  
  
Tumbler had fallen to the ground, and Horseshoe knocked into the officer that held both Snipeshooter and Slider. The younger newsies hadn't been handcuffed, so they each had a perfect chance to escape.   
  
"Go!" Horseshoe said to them in a low voice. He didn't want Snyder or the officers to overhear and run after them.  
  
"What 'bout you and Blink?" Tumbler asked as he scrambled to his feet.  
  
"We'll be alright." Horseshoe said. "Go!"  
  
The three took off running. One of the police officers saw and began to go after them, but Horseshoe kicked the guy in the knees.  
  
Oscar and Morris jumped in to help Snyder, who was know overwhelmed, though neither saw the three younger newsies get away.  
  
Oscar through a couple punches at Horseshoe. And Horseshoe, still being handcuffed, could hardly dodge them.  
  
Morris started punching Blink. Kid Blink managed a few good kicks at him, but, also being handcuffed, couldn't dodge the punches.  
  
Both Horseshoe and Kid Blink were knocked to the ground by the Delancey's punches.  
  
"Where did those other three go?!" Snyder exclaimed, his face reddening. He gave Blink and Horseshoe each murderous glances.   
  
"You two will pay!" Snyder said. He turned out and yelled toward the alley. "If you're out there Sullivan, you can save the others at the Lodging House. Make no mistake, we will arrest them if you don't come out of hiding! To be nice, I'll give you three days to decide! If you come out before that, we might even let these two go!"   
  
Kid Blink and Horseshoe looked at each other. "Don't do it Jack!" Kid Blink called out. He got a fist in the stomach as he and Horseshoe were both roughly dragged up.  
  
"Or maybe we won't." Snyder muttered to himself. Kid Blink and Horseshoe were dragged away.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Jack had seen the whole thing. He was glad that Tumbler, Slider, and Snipeshooter got away, but what about Kid Blink and Horseshoe? And the others at the Lodging House?  
  
Jack walked back to the Lodging House. He knew that he could could leave Kid Blink in the Refuge for a few days before Jack tried to rescue him, not that he wanted to leave him there, but he didn't know about Horseshoe. He'd have to talk with Spot.  
  
Then the rally was in drawing closer, and Jack hadn't even begun to think about that.  
  
"Jack!" Kloppman said when Jack walked through the door.  
  
"Heya Kloppman." Jack said, suddenly very tired. "Where's Spot?"  
  
"Upstairs." Kloppman answered. Jack walked to the bunkroom.  
  
"Spot!" he called.  
  
"What?" Spot replied. He turned and saw Jack. "Jacky-boy! I'se glad tah see that ya gotta away. Tumbler, Slider, and Snipeshooter was just tellin' me about Blink and Horseshoe."  
  
"Yeah, I saw dem." Jack replied sadly.  
  
"Then you were dere!" Slider exclaimed. Jack nodded.  
  
"Snyder wants me to turn myself in." Jack said then told the other newsies what Snyder had told him.  
  
"And I need to know if Horseshoe can handle a few days in the Refuge. I can't get 'em out now." Jack said.  
  
Spot nodded. "I wouldn't like tah leave 'em there, but he can handle it."   
  
Jack nodded. "Good. I need to think of a way to get him and Blink outta there, but not tonight. I'se too tired."  
  
Racetrack looked at him. "Yeah. Go tah bed. We all should."  
  
Jack sighed as he crawled into his bunk and tried to sleep but there was so much to think about. Finally, Jack drifted into a fitful sleep.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Horseshoe and Kid Blink were separated as soon as they as they got into the Refuge. Horseshoe was taken into solitary confinement for trying to escape again when they were heading toward the Refuge.  
  
Kid Blink was taken in where the other boys were at.  
  
"Heya Crutchy." Kid Blink said as he saw Crutchy sitting in bed.  
  
"Blink?" Crutchy replied. "What're ya doin' 'ere?"  
  
"Long story." Kid Blink replied.   
  
"Oh." Cructhy said.  
  
Kid Blink sighed as he sat down next to Crutchy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Crutchy asked.  
  
"Snyda said that he's gonna arrest all the newsies at da Lodgin' House if Jack don't turn himself in." Blink replied.  
  
Crutchy sighed. "It's all my fault."  
  
Kid Blink looked at him. "What're ya talkin' about?"  
  
"I saw Snyda lookin' at yous guys's picture in the pape and saw Jack. Then I said 'is name out loud and Snyda heard me." Crutchy replied.  
  
Kid Blink shook his head. "It wasn't yer fault."  
  
Crutchy looked away. "Yeah, it was."  
  
Kid Blink sighed as he stood and walked over to his assigned bed and laid down.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Horseshoe paced in the room where he was held. He hated being alone. He walked over to the window and stared down through the bars.  
  
Lucky for him, there were always people going by. He watched them as the went to and fro and wondered who they were and where they were going.  
  
Horseshoe was lucky he could look out and see some activity. Otherwise, he might have gone crazy!  
  
He turned away from the window and sat on the chair. Two minutes later, he stood and paced. Horseshoe was tired, yet every time he laid down, he'd be wide awake again.  
  
He sighed as he laid back down on the bed. And, since it had no mattress, pillows, or blankets, Horseshoe could hardly stand to sit on it, let alone try to sleep on it.  
  
He rolled off the bed and laid on the floor. Soon, he was able to fall asleep.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


	3. 3

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Horseshoe!" someone whispered the next morning.   
  
Horseshoe sat upright and tried to rub the weariness from his eyes.  
  
"Horseshoe!" someone whispered again.  
  
"Wha . . . ?" Horseshoe asked in the darkness. "Who's there?"  
  
"Me, Kid Blink." the voice replied.  
  
"What're ya doin'? It's still dark!" Horseshoe whispered back.  
  
"Gonna escape." Kid Blink replied.  
  
Horseshoe bolted to his feet. "How?" he asked as he peered through the flap in the door that Kid Blink had opened up.  
  
Kid Blink looked behind him, making sure no one was coming. "Like this." he said as he opened the door that separated Horseshoe and Kid Blink. Horseshoe walked out and saw a few others behind Kid Blink.  
  
"What if we get caught?" Horseshoe asked warily.  
  
"We's won't." Kid Blink said. "Follow me."  
  
Horseshoe followed behind the two other kids. One was on crutches.  
  
"I'll introduce ya when we get outta here." Kid Blink said when he saw Horseshoe staring at Crutchy and Ten-Pin. "For now, let's go."  
  
The three snuck down the stairs, and past Snyder's office. They walked outside and began to go as fast as they could with Crutchy with them.  
  
Once they were far enough away, Horseshoe stopped.  
  
"That was too easy." he stated.   
  
"What're ya talkin' about?" Ten-Pin asked.  
  
"In Brooklyn, it woulda never have been that easy." Horseshoe said.  
  
"Well, Brooklyn's a tougher neighborhood than Manhattan." Kid Blink replied as he began to walk again.  
  
If ya say so, Horseshoe thought to himself. But I'se still think that escape was too easy.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Jack awoke even before Kloppman came up to wake him.  
  
He had racked his brain all night for a way to get Kid Blink and Horseshoe out of the Refuge, but hadn't come up with anything.  
  
"Heya, Jack. How's it rollin'?" came a voice that startled Jack. He turned toward the voice.   
  
"Blink?" Jack asked into the darkness.  
  
"The one and only." Kid Blink remarked. Jack turned when he heard someone else come toward him.  
  
Jack smiled. Only one person could make that kind of noise when he walked.   
  
"Crutchy? Is that you?" Jack asked.  
  
"Heya, Jack." Crutchy replied.  
  
"Who else ya guys got 'ere?" Jack asked.  
  
"Horseshoe and Ten-Pin." Kid Blink replied.  
  
"You got Ten-Pin out?!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"Shaddup, Jack!" Racetrack called into the darkness.  
  
"But how?" Jack asked, ignoring Race, but keeping his voice down.  
  
"Easy." Kid Blink said.  
  
"Too easy." Horseshoe remarked.  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"I think dat our escape was too easy." Horseshoe replied.  
  
"Why?" Ten-Pin asked.  
  
"I do. Nobody heard us. No guards by the door. Snyda not even there. Too easy. Somethin's up and I'se don't like it." Horseshoe said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"You're jus' a worrier." Kid Blink said.  
  
But Jack didn't think so. "Snyda wasn't even around?" Jack asked.  
  
"Nowhere." Horseshoe answered.  
  
"That don't sound like 'im." Jack replied.   
  
"That's what I'se thought. I mean, I know da Manhattan Refuge ain't as tough as Brooklyn, but it ain't dat easy!" Horseshoe remarked.  
  
"Well, there ain't nothin' we can do about it tonight. Let's go tah bed." Ten-Pin remarked.  
  
"Okay." Crutchy said.  
  
"Shoa." Kid Blink agreed.  
  
"Alright." Horseshoe mumbled as he walked toward his bunk above Spot's. For a moment Horseshoe considered waking him up and telling Spot that he was alright, then Horseshoe thought better of it.  
  
He'll find out tomorrow. Horseshoe thought as he dozed off to sleep.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Pulitzer was in his office with the police chief, the mayor, and Seitz.  
  
"We just can't barge in and break up this rally. We've got no legal cause." Captain MaSwain was saying.  
  
"Is the fact that this rally is organized by an escaped criminal be cause enough Mayor?" Pulitzer asked.  
  
"An escaped criminal?" the Mayor asked.  
  
"Yes. He' been living under the alias of 'Jack Kelly'." Pulitzer said. "And he's already led a couple of his followers to be criminals as well. Here are two of them." Pulitzer pointed to Kid Blink and Horseshoe's picture.   
  
"Two more have escaped from the Refuge with these two." Seitz added.  
  
The Mayor considered that for a moment. "Well, we can quietly arrest them before the rally."  
  
"No!" Pulitzer exclaimed. "I want the rest to see what happens when they dare to disobey. I want them to see justice and action!"  
  
The Mayor thought.  
  
"By the way I'm playing cards with a few other newspapermen. Gammon, Hearst. Perhaps you should join us and we can talk about the upcoming elections." Pulitzer said.  
  
"I'd be honored to." the Mayor replied.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"David." Ester said the next morning.  
  
"What?" David asked as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.  
  
"Time to get up." Mayer remarked and walked over to Les's bed. "You too."  
  
"It's too early." Les mumbled.  
  
"You said that you wanted to get up early today." Ester pointed out.  
  
"No I didn't. David did." Les replied.  
  
"Come on, Les. You want to see Jack?" David asked.  
  
That got Les up immediately. "Yeah. I do."  
  
"Come sit down and eat." Ester said.  
  
"No thanks, Mama. We'll get something later. We're meeting Jack to discuss the rally tonight." David said.  
  
"Alright." Ester replied as she watched the two get ready, then leave.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"C'mon! Get up!" Kloppman yelled at the still sleeping newsies the next morning.  
  
Horseshoe rolled over and looked at Pie Eater, who had the top bunk next to Horseshoe's. "Does he always do dis?" Horseshoe asked.   
  
"Every single day." Pie Eater remarked as the newsies started to get out of bed.   
  
"Spot." Horseshoe said, trying to wake up the Brooklyn leader.  
  
Spot made a grunting noise, and turned away from Horseshoe.  
  
"Spot!" Horseshoe said louder.  
  
"Can't a guy get any sleep 'round 'ere?" Spot asked as he turned toward Horseshoe. "Horseshoe! When did you get outta the Refuge?"   
  
"Last night." Horseshoe said. "I'se think we got out too easily."  
  
"Why do ya say that?" Spot asked. Horseshoe told him about their escape.   
  
"So, what do ya think?" Horseshoe asked. Spot shook his head.  
  
"I ain't nevah been in the Manhattan Refuge, so I'se dunno." Spot answered.  
  
Horseshoe shrugged.  
  
Spot got out of his bed and walked over to Jack. "So, ya got any ideas fer the rally tonight?" Spot asked him.  
  
"Don't remind me, Spot." Jack said.  
  
"Remind ya of what?" Spot asked.   
  
"The rally." Jack replied. "With all that's been goin' on lately, I ain't had time to think about it."   
  
"You'd betta start." Spot replied as he and Jack made their way to the sinks.  
  
Once the newsies were finished, they went outside to stretch their legs and goof around.  
  
"Let's make shoa there ain't no scabbers buyin' papes." Dutchy said.  
  
"Yeah!" Boots agreed.   
  
They all rushed toward the distribution center, and were surprised to see that only a few scabs were there.   
  
David and Les came before the newsies had another standoff.  
  
"We don't need to soak the scabs!" David called when he saw the scabbers.  
  
The newsies were unsure of what to do for a moment, but decided that they had to keep the papers from circulating and charged the scabbers.  
  
The few scabs there turned as the newsies approached. For a moment they weren't sure whether to stand and fight, or run away.  
  
Then, when seeing that they were drastically outnumbered, the scabs turned and fled.  
  
"And we didn't even hafta soak the bums." Racetrack remarked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah." Snoddy agreed.  
  
The newsies all turned and began to walk in groups. One of the groups was Tumbler, Slider, Snipeshooter, Boots, and Les and they began to sword fight where their wooden swords.  
  
Spot, Jack, David, Horseshoe, Mush, Kid Blink, and Racetrack were in another group.  
  
"So, you thought of anythin' for the rally?" Kid Blink asked Jack.  
  
"Yeah. A little." Jack replied.  
  
"Good." Kid Blink remarked.  
  
The seven began to discuss the plans for the rally, Horseshoe and Mush not saying much.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Jack, David, and Spot stood backstage getting ready to talk with the other newsies.  
  
Horseshoe was there too. Kid Blink, Racetrack, Mush, and the others had all gotten seats.  
  
"You ready tah go out?" Horseshoe asked them.   
  
"Yeah, I'se guess." Jack replied.  
  
"Good luck, gentlemen." Toby, the vendor, told them as he walked by.  
  
"Thanks, Toby." David replied.   
  
Horseshoe peeked out of the curtains. "Wow, they're really packin' in. We's gotta have almost all the newsie from New Yawk 'ere!"   
  
David gulped. "Thanks for the information, Horseshoe." he remarked dryly.  
  
"Ya nervous?" Jack asked David. Horseshoe went out to announce them.   
  
"A little." David replied.   
  
"Don't worry about it, Dave." Jack said.   
  
"Here they are, out strike leadahs!" Horseshoe called.   
  
"Dat's our cue." Jack remarked. He, Spot, and lastly, David walked onto the stage.  
  
"Carryin' the banner!" Jack called. All the newsies began to cheer.  
  
Outside, many police officers began to assemble.  
  
  
  
"We's made it 'bout halfway!" Jack called. "And it's proly gonna get tougher as we go along. But ya know what I say? That's fine, we'll just get tougher too!"  
  
The newsies began to cheer.  
  
"But we also gotta get smart and listenin' tah Dave," Jack continued as he motioned for David to come up to the front. "And he says that violence ain't the answer. He says that we should stop soakin' da scabs!"  
  
"But what are we supposed tah do to the bums, kiss 'em?" Racetrack asked from the audience. The newsies began to laugh.  
  
"Listen, any scabber I see, I soak 'em. That simple." Spot remarked.   
  
"No! That's what they want us to do!" David exclaimed. "If we start getting violent, we're doing what they want us to. Where playing into their hands!"  
  
"Hey, they're gonna be playin' with my hands, alright?" Spot exclaimed. "'Cuz it ain't what they say, it's what we say and nobody's gonna listen to us if we don't make 'em!"   
  
"No!" David exclaimed, but was droned out by the newsies who began to fight with each other.  
  
"Look at this!" Jack somehow exclaimed above all the noise. "We're startin' tah fight each other! You know that's what the big shots want to see! They want tah see us to fight with each other so that we won't stick together! If we don't stick together, we ain't gonna win! So here's how it is, if we don't act together, then we're nothing. If we don't stick together, then we're nothin'! And if we can't even trust each other, then we're nothin'!"  
  
"Tell 'em Jack!" Kid Blink called out from the balcony.  
  
"So what's it gonna be?" Jack asked.  
  
"We're with you, Jack." the newsies replied.  
  
Jack turned to Spot. "What about you, Spot? What do you say?"  
  
Spot looked out at the crowd, then at Jack. "I say, that what you say . . . is what I say."  
  
Jack and Spot both smiled as they spit-shook.  
  
The newsies cheered. They began to cheer louder when music began and Medda came on stage.  
  
(High Times, Hard Times)   
  
After the song ended, the newsies began to cheer and shout.  
  
Jack, Horseshoe, and half the newsies were on the stage, while David, Spot, and the other half the newsies were in the audience. Horseshoe began to walk to the side of the stage, but no one noticed him.  
  
They cheered so long that no one saw Snyder walk in.   
  
Denton was the first to see Snyder. "Hello. I'm Bryan Denton from the New York Sun. I have heard about your work with the children and thought that perhaps you'd give me an interview." Denton said loud enough for David to hear.  
  
"No. I have some work to do." Snyder replied.  
  
David walked up to where Jack was.   
  
"Jack!" David tried to call above the noise.  
  
"Heya, Dave. This is great, ain't it?" Jack replied.  
  
"No! Snyder's here!" David exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
David grabbed Jack and pulled Jack's ear close to his mouth.   
  
"It's Snyder!" David yelled into Jack's ear.  
  
Jack's face paled. "Where?"  
  
"Right there." David said as he pointed out Snyder. Jack looked at him as David went to warn Horseshoe, only to find that he was already gone.  
  
"Let me get that correct, that's Snyder as in Snide," Denton was talking to Snyder, who in turn was looking at Jack. Snyder turned around to Denton, "Smile sir." Denton said as he flashed the camera. Snyder, being momentarily blind, didn't blow the whistle which gave Jack time to turn and run.   
  
When Snyder regained his eyesight, he blew on his whistle hard. Police started pouring out from all over.   
  
The newsies began to panic and began running to the nearest exits only to turn and run the opposite way when they saw police there.  
  
Jack grabbed Sarah by the arm, and David grabbed Les and got them to an exit. They were about to go out that way when a ton of police officers chased them away.  
  
Horseshoe suddenly reappeared, and ran toward Spot.   
  
"C'mon Spot! You gotta get outta here!" Horseshoe exclaimed.  
  
"No, you need tah. I'se will be alright. Get outta here!" Spot replied as he gave Horseshoe a shove in the opposite direction the police officers were running.   
  
Horseshoe began to run, only to stop when a bunch of officers stood in front of him. Spot cringed and tried to make his way toward Horseshoe.  
  
Spot, however, couldn't, but he was surprised to see the officers surround him and seem to protect him from the battering the other newsies were getting.  
  
Spot looked twice when he saw an officer actually shake hands with Horseshoe. Something was going on.  
  
Meanwhile, Denton couldn't believe the violence that he was witnessing. The officers were beating the newsies, who couldn't fight back. He couldn't believe the chaos either.   
  
Denton looked over where a group of the youngest newsies were, huddled together tightly in a corner. Denton made a move to get over there, but about twelve police officers got there before him. The young boys saw them and tried to run away, only to find that they were to closely packed with the other newsies who were also trying to get away.   
  
Denton cried out when the officers started swinging their sticks around, like a farmer reaping wheat, knocking half of those children to the ground. Some of the older newsies tried to help the fallen up, only to also be sent sprawling by an officer.   
  
The others had to move out of the way as they tried to get by so they would trample them.  
  
Denton lifted his camera to get a picture of this violence, only to be stopped by one of Snyder's men. He grabbed Denton's camera and threw it down to the ground, almost hitting three newsies with it.  
  
Jack was desperately trying to get away as well. He tried to climb up the balcony, only to see three officers up there.   
  
Then he tried to run across the stage, only to see Snyder. Medda's swing was nearby, so David climbed onto it.  
  
"Push me!" he told Jack, who did. David kicked Snyder in the face. Jack turned and ran in the opposite direction.   
  
Snyder tried to go after him, but David, then Skittery, Snitch, Itey, and a few others blocked Snyder's path.  
  
Jack ran down the stairs toward the door.  
  
"Jack!" called a voice. Jack turned to see Kid Blink standing on the stairs. "Are you alright?"   
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"C'mon. Let's get you outta here." Kid Blink replied as he and Jack ran outside only to find that their exit was blocked by police officers on horseback.   
  
One rode up to Jack and Kid Blink. They both turned around to flee, but Jack wasn't quick enough. Kid Blink turned, and, when he saw his leader about to get caught, ran at the police officer and knocked him off his horse.   
  
Jack turned back to Kid Blink, who was holding the officer down, but Kid Blink yelled at him.  
  
"Beat it! Get outta here!"  
  
Jack turned and ran off. Kid Blink started to get up, only to be caught by two police officers. One used his stick and hit Kid Blink in the good eye with it. Kid Blink fell.  
  
As Kid Blink was being dragged away, he saw Horseshoe being taken outside the ring of police officers on horseback.  
  
The odd thing was that the police officers seem to be happy with him. Horseshoe, on the other hand, looked bewildered.  
  
Inside, Jack was desperately trying to get away from Snyder's men. Everywhere he turned a newsie was getting hit with something and dragged out.  
  
This ain't happenin'! Jack cried to himself.  
  
He ran up the stairs. He was almost at the top when he saw some of the officers on the top. One punched Jack in the chin and Jack flew backward into the arms of police waiting down at the bottom.  
  
The rest was a blur as Jack was taken out, with the newsies desperately trying to free him from the police's grasp.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Where's he at?" Spot asked as he paced the Lodging House floor.  
  
"I dunno, Spot." Snitch replied. "I have no idea where Horseshoe's at."  
  
"Spot, if we're gonna go tah the court, we should proly go now." Racetrack told Spot.  
  
"Okay. Let's go see if we can get Jacky-boy outta there!" Spot exclaimed as he and Jack's newsies walked outside toward the court.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Are any of you represented by council?" the judge asked at the courtroom.  
  
"Racetrack, what's a council?" Boots asked in a whisper.   
  
"I dunno." Racetrack whispered back.  
  
"Hey yer honor, I object!" Spot exclaimed.  
  
"On what grounds?" Judge E. A. Monahan asked.  
  
"On the grounds of Brooklyn, yer honor." Spot remarked, sending the newsies into fits of laughter.  
  
"I fine each of you $5. Or two weeks confinement in the House of Refuge." the judge said.  
  
"Hey, we ain't got five bucks. We don't even got five cents. Hey yer honor, how 'bout I roll you for it, double or nothin'." Racetrack remarked. The newsies began to laugh again.  
  
"Pay the clerk, move it along." the judge replied.  
  
"Yer honor," a new voice said. The newsies turned and saw Denton, Les, and David coming into the courtroom. "I'll pay the fines. All of them."  
  
"Pay the clerk." the judge repeated. Denton walked over to where the newsies were.  
  
"I need to talk with you guys. It's important. Meet me at Tibby's. I'll be there soon." Denton told them.  
  
David walked up to them. "Where's Jack?"  
  
As if to answer that question, Jack was lead into the room wearing handcuffs. "Hey fellas!"  
  
"Hey Cowboy! Nice shiner." Racetrack remarked as the other newsies were ushered out of the room.  
  
Denton began to pay the fines when Jack was led toward him. "So, I guess we made all the papes. How'd me piture look?"  
  
"None of the papers covered the rally. Not even the Sun." Denton replied.  
  
"This is the case of Jack Kelly. He's charged with organizing a riot, assault, and resisting arrest." the bailiff said.  
  
"Your honor, I'll speak for this young man." Snyder said as he walked up to the judge.  
  
"Oh, you two know each other. Ain't that nice?" Jack said.   
  
"Move it along, Warden Snyder." the judge replied as he eyed Jack.  
  
"His real name is Francis Sullivan. He's mother's deceased, and his father is serving time in the state prison." Snyder told Judge Monahan. He then told of Jack's attempted escapes and escapades in the Refuge. "I request that he is returned to the Refuge until the age of 21, in hopes that we can yet guide him to a productive life."  
  
"So ordered." the judge said.  
  
"No!" Les exclaimed as Jack was led away.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


	4. 4

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Denton walked into Tibby's. As he walked in, Spot turned and walked out.  
  
"Where are you going?" Denton asked him. "I need to talk with all of you."  
  
"I'se is worried 'bout Horseshoe. I'se wanna go an' find 'im." Spot said as he walked through the door.  
  
"Why didn't the Sun print the story?" David asked as soon as he saw Denton.  
  
Denton shook his head. "The owners said that it wasn't an important enough story."  
  
"What do you mean it wasn't important?!" half the newsies exclaimed.  
  
"I think that the owners were bought off." Denton replied. "I came to tell you guys good-bye."  
  
"Did you get fired?" David asked.  
  
"No, but I got reassigned to the Sun's ace war correspondent. They only want me to cover the really important stories." Denton replied.  
  
"But wasn't the rally important?" Specs asked.  
  
"Yes, I think so." Denton replied. "Unfortunately, that's not what the bosses thought."  
  
The newsies looked at him.   
  
"So now yer gonna leave us." Pie Eater said.  
  
Denton sighed. "I don't want to, but I write for newspapers. I have to leave."   
  
"Fine." David said coldly. "Go then."  
  
Denton nodded as walked over to the owner and handed him some money. "Here this should cover it."  
  
After Denton payed the man, he walked out of the restaurant. The newsies watched him go.  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" Mush asked when Denton was gone.  
  
"I say we get Jack outta the Refuge, and he'll tell us what tah do." Kid Blink said.  
  
"Yeah!" the newsies exclaimed.  
  
"But how?" Racetrack asked.  
  
"I know." David said. "I'll need some help, but I know how we can get him out."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Spot walked down the streets. He had to find Horseshoe.  
  
As he rounded a corner, he heard some voices. Spot stayed in the shadows to see who it was.  
  
D**n, it's those Delanceys, Spot though. He was about to turn and go the other name when he heard one of them mention Horseshoe's name.  
  
"Yeah, that Horseshoe got payed big for that one." Morris said.  
  
"Yeah and all because he led them to where Jacky-boy was." Oscar said. "Those stupid newsies don't even know that they have a traitor among them."   
  
They both laughed, but Spot got really angry.  
  
They'd betta be jokin' or I'se is gonna kill Horseshoe. Spot thought as he turned and walked the other way.  
  
I'se is gonna kill 'im. I'se saw Horseshoe bein' protected by the bulls at the rally. I'se saw 'im shackin' hands with one a them. I'se was wonderin' why. Spot thought as he walked.  
  
He rounded a corner when he saw some of the newsies playing around by the statue.  
  
"Hey Spot! There ya are!" Skittery called.  
  
"Yeah, where ya been at?" Bumlets asked.  
  
"Lookin' for Horseshoe." Spot answered.   
  
"Didja find 'im?" Snipeshooter asked.  
  
"No, but he's gonna wish I'se didn't when I'se do find 'im." Spot replied.  
  
"Why?" Pie Eater asked.  
  
"I heard the Delancey's talkin' 'bout 'im gettin' payed for leadin' the bulls to Jack." Spot replied.  
  
"They were proly lyin'." Snoddy said.  
  
"I thought that at foist, but it seemed awfully convenient for 'im when started leavin' just before the bulls showed up and they were protectin' 'im when the rest of us was gettin' beatin' up. I'se also saw 'im shackin' hands with one of them." Spot replied.  
  
"But when could they have bought 'im off? Not when he was in the Refuge, he was with Blink almost the whole time." Jake said.   
  
"No he wasn't." Kid Blink replied. "He was in solitary confinement the whole time."  
  
Spot sighed. "That's proly when they got 'im. He doesn't like bein' alone like that."  
  
"Well, he did say somethin' about our escape being to easy." Ten-Pin pointed out.  
  
"Yeah. He kept tellin' Blink that." Crutchy added.  
  
Spot looked at him. "Well, he's gonna wish he never accepted that money when I'se find 'im."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Later that night- Kid Blink, Boots, Mush, Racetrack, Les, and David sneaked inside the gates of the Refuge.  
  
"That's where Crutchy was." David said as he pointed out the window.  
  
"I don't see anyone." Racetrack replied.   
  
They were about to go forward when they saw Jack being led into a carriage.   
  
"It's Jack. But where are they takin' 'im?" Mush asked.   
  
"Only one way to find out." David said. "You guys watch Les. I'll meet you back at the square."  
  
"Alright, but be careful!" Kid Blink warned.  
  
"I will." David said as he ran after the carriage.  
  
Kid Blink, Boots, Mush, Racetrack, and Les began to walk back to the square.  
  
"I hope he gets Jack." Les said.   
  
"We all do." Racetrack replied.  
  
The five headed toward the Lodging House.  
  
As they walked into the bunkroom, they were surrounded by tons of newsies.  
  
"Where's Jack?" Bumlets asked.  
  
"And Dave?" Dutchy asked.  
  
Kid Blink held up his hands. "Jack was taken somewheres and Dave followed."  
  
The newsies began to murmur amongst themselves.  
  
Racetrack looked down at Les.   
  
"When yer brother gets back, he can take ya home. Fer now, what don'tcha try tah go tah sleep?"  
  
"Okay." Les replied as he crawled into Racetrack's bunk and fell asleep.  
  
Racetrack walked over to where some of the older newsies were gathered and talking quietly.  
  
"I hope Dave can get Jack outta there." Pie Eater remarked.  
  
"Don't worry. Dave's smart. He'll get Cowboy out." Mush remarked.  
  
"Does anyone know where Spot went tah?" Racetrack asked.  
  
The newsies looked at him.  
  
"I t'ink he went tah find Horseshoe." Crutchy replied.   
  
Suddenly, the newsies heard footsteps. They turned toward the stairs and saw Horseshoe coming up.  
  
"What are you doin' here?" Snitch asked.   
  
Horseshoe looked at him, puzzled. "Um, I'se is lookin' for Spot."  
  
"I'd be careful. He ain't happy wit' ya." Jake remarked.  
  
"Why?" Horseshoe asked.  
  
"We know all about yer secret." Skittery replied.  
  
"What secret?" Horseshoe asked, confused.  
  
"Spot told us 'bout you acceptin' that money from Snyda." Kid Blink said putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"What are you talkin' about? What money?" Horseshoe asked.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Horseshoe!" came a voice that all the newsies knew too well. Spot.  
  
Horseshoe turned to Spot as he came up the steps. "Sounds like ya been spreadin' rumors 'bout me, Spot."   
  
"Rumors?" Spot repeated. "That's what you call 'em? I'd call you a traitor."   
  
"Traitor!" Horseshoe exclaimed. "How dare ya call me that!"  
  
"That's what ya is." Spot replied, raising his fists.   
  
"No I ain't!" Horseshoe yelled.  
  
"Horseshoe, Spot! Be quiet! Yer wakin' everyone up!" Ten-Pin called from his bunk.   
  
But the two ignored him.   
  
"How come I'se saw ya shakin' hands wit' da bulls?" Spot asked.  
  
"I'se dunno why they did dat!" Horseshoe exclaimed.   
  
"C'mon, you two. Knock it off!" Kid Blink exclaimed.  
  
"Shaddup!" Spot snapped at him.  
  
"Spot, I don't know why ya think I'se is a traitor, but lemme tell you I ain't." Horseshoe replied.  
  
"Shoa ya ain't." Spot replied.  
  
Horseshoe have an angry sigh and turned and walked toward the doorway.  
  
"Where are you goin'?" Spot exclaimed angrily.  
  
"I'se is leavin'. If ya guys want tah call me a traitor, I'll jus' leave." Horseshoe replied.  
  
"I'se don't think so." Spot muttered as he went after Horseshoe.  
  
Just as Spot was about to cuff Horseshoe in the back of the head, Horseshoe turned around and punched Spot in the jaw, knocking him over.  
  
Soon, Spot was beating the tar out of Horseshoe, but Horseshoe somehow managed to avoid getting the worst of it.   
  
The newsies tried to separate them, only to have to dodge out of the way of a fist or foot.  
  
"What's going on up here?" came Kloppman's voice.  
  
"Horseshoe's a traitor!" Spot spat.  
  
"I ain't!" Horseshoe replied, some blood running out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
Kloppman shook his head. "What about sticking together? What about Jack? You two are acting selfish, do you realize that?"  
  
"I ain't! He's a traitor!" Spot exclaimed.  
  
"No I ain't!" Horseshoe replied. He turned to the newsies. "You guys believe me, right?"  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"Fine! No one believe me! I'll jus' go!" Horseshoe exclaimed as he stomped down the stairs.  
  
Kloppman looked over the newsies, then his gaze rested on Spot, but he said nothing as he turned and walked down the stairs. Spot had a strange feeling that Kloppman knew something he didn't.  
  
"Spot," Kid Blink started. "Didn't you say that Horseshoe was one a yer most trusted person of the Brooklyn newsies?"  
  
"Yeah. So?" Spot said, but Kid Blink just looked at him. "That was before." Spot continued. "Before he became a traitor."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Stop the 'World', no more papes! Stop the 'World', no more papes!" the newsies chanted the next morning outside that distribution center, but no one seemed to notice or care.  
  
"Ya wanna know what?" Mush asked suddenly.  
  
"Not really." Spot remarked, but Mush ignored him.  
  
"I haven't seen Dave or Jack at all." Mush replied.  
  
"Ya know, neither have I, Mush." Kid Blink replied.  
  
"I wonder what happened tah 'im and Cowboy." Racetrack said. "An' Horseshoe."  
  
"Yeah." the newsies said.  
  
Just as if to answer part of that question, the newsies heard some commotion. They turned and saw Horseshoe being led out. He had on a new suit and a stack of papers under his arm. Jack was behind him, but somehow managed not to get noticed.   
  
"Horseshoe!" Kid Blink called.  
  
"I knew it!" Spot called. "Horseshoe is a traitor!"  
  
"I wasn't 'fore, Spot." Horseshoe called back. "You guys called me a traitor, so I figured dat I'se might as well become one!"  
  
"I'll soak ya!" Spot called.   
  
Horseshoe looked at him. "Shoa ya will."  
  
Spot glared at him for a moment. The only thing that separated Horseshoe and Spot was the row of police officers that stood there. Spot's gaze went behind Horseshoe over to Jack. "And what is this, Cowboy?"  
  
The newsies craned their necks to see Jack standing behind Horseshoe. Jack, however, said nothing.  
  
"I can't believe it! Jack, the one who told us that we had tah stick togedder is a traitor!" Snoddy called.  
  
Les, being as small as he was, squeezed in between the police and ran up to Jack. Jack looked down at him and saw heartbreak in Les's eyes.  
  
"How could you do this Cowboy?" Les asked as he fought back the tears.  
  
"Les, I-" Jack started, but was cut short by Weasel grabbing Les by the collar and roughly dragging him back toward the newsies.  
  
"Stop!" Jack told him, but Weasel roughly shoved Les into the newsies. Les fell over, but continued to lay there. At first Jack thought Weasel had hurt him, but slowly Les stood, wiping his face to clear the tears away. He looked up at Jack and at the top of his lungs yelled: "Who needs you, you scab!?"   
  
Jack was heartbroken.  
  
Meanwhile, Horseshoe looked down at his cloths, then at the stack of papers he held in his hands. He looked out and saw the anxious faces of the newsies. Horseshoe threw down his papers and walked toward the newsies.  
  
Before he got there, Weasel stood in his path.  
  
"Going somewhere, Horseshoe?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I don't like bein' a scabba. I'se is goin'." Horseshoe replied as he pushed past Weasel. He turned to Jack. "C'mon Cowboy."  
  
Jack looked at him, then put his hand into his pockets and felt the money in them. He had more on the way.   
  
"Jack!" Horseshoe said as he walked up to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
Jack shook his arm free of Horseshoe's grasp. "I'se can't." he whispered. Horseshoe got into Jack's face and really quietly said:  
  
"An' yer gonna leave the newsies here. You know as well as I do what's gonna happen!"  
  
Jack looked away. Horseshoe spit as his feet.  
  
"Fine. I will." Horseshoe turned to the newsies. For a moment, no one moved, then Horseshoe yelled as loud as he could: "Get outta here! Dis is a trap!"  
  
The newsies didn't know what he meant, but they began to leave.  
  
Oscar and Morris tackled Horseshoe before he could say more. Then, a whistle blew.  
  
The newsies began to panic and run. All got away, though because of Horseshoe's warning.  
  
Horseshoe, however, wasn't as fortunate. Morris grabbed him roughly and pulled him to his feet. Horseshoe tried to fight his way free, but Oscar gave him a punch in the face, sending fierce pain through his head.  
  
Jack turned toward him. "Leave 'im alone."  
  
"Don't think so, Cowboy." Weasel said with an evil smirk. "He's goin' back to the Refuge."  
  
Jack saw fear flash through Horseshoe's eyes as he was dragged away.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"I don't know how much more a this I can take!" Racetrack complained when the newsies regrouped at the Newsies Square.   
  
"Yeah. An' where's Dave?" Crutchy asked.  
  
"Will ya guys stop complainin'?" Kid Blink called. "Listen, we gotta find Dave an' we gotta get Horseshoe outta da Refuge."  
  
"Why should we get that traitor outta there?" Spot asked, still upset.  
  
"I really don't think he was a traitor. I'se mean, why did he warn us?" Kid Blink asked.  
  
Spot seemed to consider that. "I dunno." he admitted. "Ya know, I think yer right 'bout him not bein' a traitor."  
  
"So, what are we gonna do?" Boots asked. "How are we gonna find Dave and get Horseshoe outta the Refuge?"  
  
Kid Blink shrugged, then looked out over the newsies. "Anybody got any ideas?"  
  
The newsies tried to come up with something, but couldn't.  
  
"Jack an' Dave coulda come up wit' somethin'." Ten-Pin said.  
  
"I'se know." Mush agreed. "How can we?"  
  
"We can . . . somehow." Kid Blink replied. "Anyone come up wit' any ideas yet?"  
  
"No." the newsies responded.  
  
"Wait!" Crutchy exclaimed. "What 'bout that rope dat yous guys took? What were ya plannin' wit' that?"  
  
Kid Blink and the others who went with David to get Jack out never seemed to consider that.   
  
"Why didn't we think a dat?" Racetrack asked.  
  
Kid Blink shook his head. "I dunno." he looked at the newsies. "Okay, 'ere's what we're gonna do . . ."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kid Blink, Racetrack, Skittery, Mush, and a few others were once again outside the Refuge. Kid Blink turned to Racetrack and Skittery.  
  
"You two ready?"  
  
Skittery and Race both nodded. Kid Blink turned to the others.  
  
"How 'bout you guys? You ready?"   
  
"Yup." the others replied.  
  
"Good." Kid Blink replied. "Get to yer places."  
  
The others nodded and scattered to various places. Racetrack and Skittery sneaked back to the other side of the gates.  
  
Kid Blink gave a few low whistles, and their plan began.  
  
Skittery and Racetrack started yelling loudly, like they were arguing with each other.  
  
Kid Blink and the others watched as some of Snyder's men came out to see what the commotion was all about.  
  
Skittery and Racetrack then pretended to fight.   
  
Snyder himself then came out to see what all the noise was, and that's when Kid Blink, Mush, Snitch, and Itey ran into the Refuge.  
  
"Where is he at?" Mush asked, meaning Horseshoe, once they were inside.  
  
"Let's go up 'ere." Kid Blink said. "That's where they held me, and he was in a room not to far from dere."  
  
Mush nodded. The four went up the stairs quickly, but quietly. When they got to the door of the room that they had held Horseshoe in before, Kid Blink lifted the flap up.  
  
And gasped.  
  
Sitting there was David.  
  
"Dave?" Kid Blink whispered loudly (if that's possible).  
  
David turned toward him. "Blink? What are you doing here?"   
  
"We thought Horseshoe'd be 'ere." Kid Blink said. "What're you doin' 'ere?"   
  
"Well, I caught a ride on the back of the carriage that was taking Jack away, and when we got to wherever it was they were taking Jack, one of the guys spotted me. I tried to make a run for it, but couldn't get out fast enough." David explained. "We waited until Jack came out, and acted different. Later I found out that Pulitzer had made a deal with him and he wanted to make one with me as well, but I said no. That's why I'm here."  
  
Kid Blink looked at him through the slit in the door. "Well, we're gonna get you outta 'ere too. But we gotta hurry. I dunno how much longer Race an' Skit can keep Snyda an' his men busy."  
  
David nodded. Kid Blink turned to Mush, Snitch, and Itey.  
  
"Snitch, Itey, you guys think you can get da keys?" Kid Blink asked.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Shoa." Itey said.  
  
"Good. Mush can you stay 'ere wit' Dave while I go an' try tah find Horseshoe?" Kid Blink asked.   
  
"Yeah." Mush replied.  
  
"Good. Now hurry!" Kid Blink exclaimed. He walked down the hall. There weren't too many doors around here, so Kid Blink knew Horseshoe had to be in one of them.  
  
"Horseshoe." he whispered in one of the doors at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Who is it?" came a voice. Kid Blink lifted the flap and saw Horseshoe sitting in the shadows.  
  
"It's me, Blink." Kid Blink whispered back. Horseshoe turned toward the door and walked out of the shadows.  
  
Then Kid Blink saw how bruised he was.  
  
"What happened?" Kid Blink asked.  
  
"They didn't like dat I'se warned ya guys." Horseshoe said, then stayed silent. Kid Blink didn't even need anymore of an explanation. He had a general idea of what happened.  
  
"Well, as soon as Skittery an' Race find the keys, we'se gonna get ya outta 'ere." Kid Blink told Horseshoe.  
  
Horseshoe looked at Kid Blink with his brown eyes full of hopelessness. "Ya know, we'se gettin' too old for this sort a thing, Blink. Maybe the strike was a bad idea."  
  
Kid Blink couldn't believe what he was hearing. Horseshoe was giving up!  
  
"No it ain't!" Kid Blink argued. "We need tah fight this or soon Hearst and Pulitzer will be chargin' us so much for our papes that we'll hafta stop."  
  
Horseshoe looked at him. "I dunno know, Blink . . ."  
  
"What's not tah know? Well, even if ya don't strike wit' us, I'se is gonna get ya outta here." Kid Blink said.  
  
"Yeah so they can catch me again, den send me tah the Brooklyn Refuge? I'se don't t'ink so." Horseshoe replied angrily and hopeless.  
  
"Dey won't catch ya." Kid Blink assured him. Mush ran over with the keys in his hand.   
  
"I got 'em, Kid." Mush said.  
  
Kid Blink looked into the slot again. "Ya comin' wit' us, Horseshoe?" he asked.  
  
Horseshoe gave an angry sigh. "No." he said. Mush gave him a look like Horseshoe had lost his mind.  
  
"Why?" Mush asked.   
  
"I don't wanna. If I'se get caught again, I'se will go tah the Brooklyn Refuge and, believe me, this Refuge ain't as bad as the Brooklyn one." Horseshoe replied.  
  
Kid Blink turned and listened as he heard Race's warning whistle. Then he turned back to Horseshoe. "Listen, they's is comin'. Are ya comin' or not?"  
  
"No." Horseshoe replied.  
  
Mush turned to Kid Blink. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
Kid Blink looked at Horseshoe, but knew that he couldn't convince him to come with them. He turned to Mush, Snitch, Itey, and David. "Hurry."  
  
"But what about Horseshoe?" David asked. He hadn't heard Kid Blink and Horseshoe's conversation.   
  
"He don't wanna come wit' us." Kid Blink replied as he and the others ran out.  
  
Once outside, Kid Blink had to be very careful to lead the rest - especially David - out of the Refuge without getting seen. Kid Blink quickly motioned for the others to run swiftly - but silently - into the bushes.  
  
Kid Blink knew that Racetrack and Skittery had returned to the Lodging House because he had told them to as soon as Kid Blink gave a return whistle once he and the others had gotten safely outside. And he had already done that.  
  
"Stay down until I'se tell you guys it's safe." Kid Blink said as he watched Snyder and his men walk inside, and many of the men seemed like they had just ran a while.  
  
Kid Blink figured that they had given chase to Racetrack and Skittery. Once Snyder and the others had gone inside he made a motion for them to run. David, Snitch, Itey, and Mush followed closely behind.  
  
Once they were almost through the gates, Snyder walked back outside and saw them.  
  
"Stop right there!" he called, seeing David, but of course they didn't and ran faster now that they didn't need to be quiet longer.  
  
Once through the gates, Kid Blink led them through the alleys. As he was running he said:  
  
"We's can't go tah the Lodgin' House. That'll be the foist place they'd look!"  
  
"Where can we go?" Mush asked.  
  
"To my place!" David said.  
  
"I'se dunno. I'se don't think that yer folks would be too happy." Snitch said.  
  
"They wouldn't mind. Beside, I'm sure they've been worried about me. Come on!" David replied as he took up the lead and led the others through the streets and keeping in the shadows.  
  
Finally they got to their destination. David walked into the apartment.  
  
"Mama? Papa? It's me. I'm here!" David called. "Les? Sarah?"  
  
Ester emerged from another room. "David!" she called when she saw him. "Where have you been? We were so worried! You're father is out looking for you right this moment!" Ester then kissed his cheek and hugged him like she was afraid that she was going to lose him again.  
  
"It's alright, Mama. I'm alright." David said, pulling out of her embrace. "I just got caught and sent to the Refuge. Kid Blink, Mush, Snitch, and Itey got me out." David looked in the doorway where they were standing. "Come in."  
  
Ester looked at them. "Thank you so much for rescuing him."  
  
Kid Blink shrugged. "It was nottin', ma'am."  
  
"Is it alright that they stay here? Snyder's out looking for us." David asked.   
  
Ester nodded. "Yes, yes. It's the least I could do." She then looked at them. "Are you hungry?"  
  
The boys shook their heads. "No, ma'am." Mush said.  
  
Ester smiled. "Of course you are. Sit down. I'll fix us all something."  
  
Ester went into the kitchen part of the apartment and began to cook.  
  
"Mama?" David asked. "Where's Sarah and Les?"  
  
"Sarah and Les are out with your father, looking for you. They should be back soon." Ester replied. Then as if to prove her point, the three came walking in.  
  
"No sign of him, Ester." Mayer said as he walked in not even looking in David's direction.  
  
"Yeah, we can't find him anywhere!" Les exclaimed.  
  
"Then why don't you look over here?" David asked.  
  
"David!" Les exclaimed as he ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
"I'm alright, Les." David replied.   
  
Then Les, Sarah, and Mayer all started asking questions at once.  
  
"Let him and his friends eat." Ester said. "Dinner's ready and he can tell you what happened."  
  
Then everyone sat down and had the meal. David told the same thing he had told Kid Blink and the rest only with a little more detail.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're safe." Mayer said.  
  
Kid Blink looked at Mush, then at Snitch and Itey. "I think dat we's can go back now. Race and Skit an' da rest are proly worried 'bout us."   
  
"Alright." David said as the four thanked Ester and Mayer for the dinner and the safe haven. The turned and walked out the door.  
  
"Carrying the banner." David said just before Kid Blink had gotten through.  
  
Kid Blink turned and grinned. "Carryin' da banna."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


	5. 5

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Shouts of "Stop the 'World', no more papes!" and "Strike!" were heard the next day through the streets of Manhattan, but the newsies began to lose hope in the strike.  
  
Jack was watching them from a distance when he heard someone come up beside him. He whirled around, thinking that it was a newsie, but it turned out to be Denton.  
  
"They need you, Jack. They're beginning to fall apart." he said.  
  
"They don't need me." Jack said.  
  
Denton looked at him. "Yes, they do. Look at them."  
  
Denton pointed to a group of newsies that began to fight amongst themselves. That is, until Kid Blink and David broke it up.  
  
"No, dey don't. Look, Dave an' Blink are handlin' it jus' fine." Jack said.  
  
"Maybe." Denton said. "But Spot's mad at Horseshoe, Horseshoe's at the refuge not caring about the strike anymore, some of the Harlem newsies have just about given up hope in the Manhattan newsies, some of the Manhattan newsies are fighting with each other . . ." Denton's voice trailed off.   
  
"An' how'm I gonna change dat?" Jack asked bitterly.  
  
"You are their leader. They look up to you, Jack. When they saw you as a scab, they lost hope. If Pulitzer and Hearst can by Jack Kelly off, then why strike?" Denton remarked.  
  
Jack looked at him. "I neva thought of it dat way."   
  
Denton nodded.  
  
"But even if I'se tell 'em I ain't a scab anymore, they're still gonna hate me." Jack pointed out.  
  
Denton shook his head. "Not all of them. Think of one person that would never hate you no matter what."  
  
"Crutchy." Jack replied.  
  
Denton nodded. "What about David?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "No. He won't understand. He's really mad at me, I'se know it."  
  
Denton shook his head. "I think that he'd understand. What about Mush? I know he and Kid Blink admire you even though they don't always show it."  
  
Jack could only shrug. What was there to say.  
  
"And Les? What about Les?" Denton asked.  
  
Jack flinched. He knew Les hated him now. "No. He hates me. He proly hates me more den Dave."  
  
Denton looked at him. "Maybe, maybe not. Listen, go talk to a few of them. If you can get at least four, come to my house."  
  
"Why?" Jack asked.  
  
"Just do it." Denton replied as he walked away.  
  
Jack looked at the stack of papers in his hands. He threw them down and then threw his scab jacket on top.  
  
"I ain't a scab." he muttered.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Jack knocked on Denton's door two days later.  
  
Denton opened it and saw Jack, Sarah, Crutchy, David, and Les there with him.  
  
"Come on in." Denton said. He closed the door.   
  
"Why are you helping us, Denton?" David asked. "I thought that you had something more important to do."  
  
Denton shrugged. "What could be more important than this?"  
  
Jack looked at him. "Okay, I'se know that ya didn't invite us over fer tea. What gives?"  
  
Denton looked at him. "I have a plan to get more children, like the sweatshop kids, to join the strike."   
  
"What is it?" Crutchy asked.   
  
The six sat down. "This is my plan . . ."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"What's this?" Kid Blink asked the next morning. He was holding a paper entitled the "Newsies Banner".  
  
"Who printed this?" Mush asked.  
  
"I dunno." Racetrack replied.   
  
Just then, Jack, David, Sarah, Les, Crutchy, and Denton walked up to them.  
  
"We did." Jack said. Some of the newsies scowled at Jack.  
  
"What're you doin' 'ere?" Racetrack asked.  
  
"Guys, he gave up all his money so that we could make this flyer. Hopefully, we can get a lot of the sweatshop kids to join the strike." David said.  
  
"He ain't a scab anymore!" Les exclaimed. Some of the newsies looked skeptical while the rest seemed to accept him right away.  
  
"I didn't like it. Could wear my own newsie cloths. Had to wear does stinkin' scab cloths an' I didn't like 'em." Jack remarked.  
  
That comment seem to set everyone at ease.  
  
"So, you really not a scab anymore?" Kid Blink asked.  
  
"Nope. An' I'll neva be one again!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
The newsies clamored around him and began to ask questions.  
  
Within twenty minutes, the newsies were acting as if nothing bad had happened.  
  
But, after about two hours, the newsies were beginning to doubt that any of the sweatshop kids were coming.  
  
Suddenly, they heard yelling.  
  
The newsies turned and saw Spot Conlon leading in the Brooklyn newsies, and many other leaders from other parts of New York leading in their newsies.   
  
Spot walked up to Jack.  
  
"Woird get's 'round quick, Jacky-boy." he told Jack as the two spit-shook.  
  
"Guess it does." Jack replied. "But not quick enough fer the sweatshop kids."  
  
"Don't worry, they'll show up." David said, but only a few of the sweatshop kids actually did.  
  
Just as the newsies were about to give up hope, Pulitzer came walking out. Jack and walked up to confront him.  
  
"Joe," Jack said. "I'se know we's hoitin' ya. Why don'tcha jus' admit it?"  
  
Pulitzer looked at him. "You're not hurting me."  
  
"Yes we are!" David exclaimed. "Your circulation has been down 70%."  
  
"Listen, I came out here to propose a compromise." Pulitzer said.  
  
"What is it?" Jack asked.  
  
"The price stays the same, but we'll buy back all the unsold papers at the same price you bought them." Pulitzer said.   
  
Jack thought for a moment, then turned and started talking with the newsies.  
  
"Sounds good tah me, Jack." Racetrack said.  
  
"Let's take it Jack." Mush said.  
  
"Yeah, but make 'im promise no more price hikes for at least three years." Kid Blink said.  
  
Jack nodded. "Alright." He turned to Pulitzer. "We's will accept on three conditions." Kid Blink and the others murmured to themselves. Kid Blink hadn't said three. "One is that you let all dose kids outta the Refuge by tonight, two: you won't raise da price anymore den it is fer at least three years, an' three: you stop chasin' me and the others."  
  
"I can't promise that!" Pulitzer exclaimed.  
  
Jack shrugged. "Fine." he said as he and David turned back to the newsies.  
  
"All right, fine! I will!" Pulitzer said. "Is it a deal?"  
  
Jack looked at him. "Yup."   
  
The newsies began to cheer loudly.  
  
But then they heard the circulation bell.   
  
"Let's go get our papes!" Jack shouted as he led the newsies through the gates.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Weasel." Jack said as their day began. After Jack paid for the papers, he heard something coming. He turned and saw the paddy wagon coming. Inside he saw Horseshoe.  
  
Once the paddy wagon stopped, Horseshoe jumped out as fast as he could. Spot was waiting for him.  
  
"Carryin' da banna, Cowboy!" Horseshoe called.  
  
"Carryin' da banna, Jack!" Spot called. "We's goin' back tah Brooklyn tah woik!"  
  
"Carryin' da banna!" Jack called. The call was echoed throughout the Manhattan newsies who were saying good-bye to the other newsies from Harlem, Midtown, etc. and the few sweatshop kids who had joined.  
  
"Carryin' da banna!" all the kids called at the same time, then they went their separate ways.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The End 


End file.
